<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Day by stonerimie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048540">Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie'>stonerimie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Sex, Dom Jisung, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, M/M, Petplay, Praise, Praise Kink, Roommates, They soft as fuck just read it, bottom hyunjin, soft, sub hyunjin, top Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin gets his heart broken by his boyfriend, who is angry at him for being a bottom. Hyunjin needs to be loved and validated, Jisung happens to be very good at that when it comes to his roommate.<br/>It's a lot of them being silly but also them being painfully attracted to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung takes responsibility for his roommate. When Hyunjin gets drunk, he picks him up. When Hyunjin gets an injury, he looks after him. </p><p>But now, Hyunjin got his heart broken. Jisung never liked Hyunjin’s boyfriend, seeing as he was simply toxic to Hyunjin. He never wanted to see the other like this, though. </p><p>It hadn’t even been Hyunjin’s initiative, which was the worst part. The older had left the apartment giddy, saying that he was going to try to have sex. He came back in tears. </p><p>He hadn’t been good enough. As soon as he climbed on his lap, his boyfriend had told him that he didn’t want to top. That he thought Hyunjin was a top, that he was always joking. </p><p>Which was painfully invalidating to Hyunjin. He was already insecure about it, had hidden his toys from Jisung for months before his roommate accidentally found them. </p><p>Jisung was his support system right now. Hyunjin was curled in his arms, crying into his chest and soaking his hoodie with tears. </p><p>“I loved him,” Hyunjin trembles. “Why wasn’t I good enough? W-what did I do wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Jisung shushes, rubbing his back. He lets Hyunjin lay on him, even if it’s been a few hours already. “You’re perfect, Jinnie. He’s just a big meanie, hm?”</p><p>Hyunjin cries harder again, rolling off of Jisung and curling into a ball next to him. He sits up, folding over Hyunjin’s side so he can see his teary face. Hyunjin looks at him, scared. </p><p>“How about we go get some ice cream?” Jisung asks, brushing his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair. “You can hide your cute little face, and I’ll buy. It’ll be a nice distraction.”</p><p>It takes a moment longer of him gently petting Hyunjin’s hair before the boy nods and sits up. Jisung dries away his tears, puts on a cap and a facemask for him to hide behind. </p><p>During the entire walk to the supermarket Hyunjin keeps clinging to Jisung’s hand, trying to muffle his sniffles as well as he can while obediently walking along. </p><p>Jisung lets him pick, tells him he can get whatever he wants. Hyunjin suggests in a soft voice if they could maybe get vanilla and then decorate it themselves. </p><p>Of course Jisung agrees, bringing him along to the isle of sweets. Hyunjin picks oreos and rainbow sprinkles, and whispers that that’s all he wants. Jisung doesn’t care. </p><p>They take a longer route on the way home, strolling to the park even though it’s dark outside. Hyunjin mentions how it smells nice, breathing deeply for the first time in a while. </p><p>“See, Jinnie?” Jisung asks, pointing at the stars. Hyunjin follows his finger, curious. “They’re shining just for you.”</p><p>A giggle. Finally. The most beautiful sound Jisung knows. </p><p>They make it the rest of the way home, and Hyunjin has a calm smile resting on his lips when Jisung lays a blanket over his shoulders to warm him up. </p><p>Jisung gets two spoons from the kitchen, opens up the tub of ice cream and lets Hyunjin sprinkle in the extras carefully. </p><p>He feeds it to Hyunjin, it only feels right after taking care of him for so long. “My face still puffy?” He asks, taking the bite and filling up his cheeks with it. “Be honest.”</p><p>The ice cream is soft, melts nicely in his mouth. He looks up at Jisung and his stomach tingles. “A little,” Jisung laughs, spooning some in his own mouth. “Makes you look cute.”</p><p>“Liar,” Hyunjin huffs, picking an oreo out of the package and wiggling a little as he eats. “Does it make me look sleepy?”</p><p>“It makes you look cute,” Jisung repeats, almost disinterested. “I’m not a liar.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s quiet for a moment. “Jisung?” He asks, the younger humming. “Would you fuck me? If you had the chance to?”</p><p>Jisung meets his eyes, looks shocked yet calm at the same time. “Yes,” He answers, shameless. “I would, if you gave me the chance. It’d be nice.”</p><p>The older smiles to himself sadly. “At least that’s someone,” He rasps, eyes going teary. “Do you think he ever loved me?”</p><p>“Want me to tell you the truth?” Jisung wonders, Hyunjin nodding. “No, not really. I think he liked you cause you’re pretty. I’m sorry, baby.”</p><p>A tear rolls down his cheek. “Do you think I deserve to be loved?” Hyunjin asks, playing with a loose strand sticking out of his sleeve. “Say yes, even if it’s a lie.”</p><p>“You do,” Jisung whispers, watching a tear drop into the spoon of ice cream. “God, you deserve it so much.”</p><p>“Do you love me?” He sniffles, taking the spoon in his mouth to eat the desert. “Even platonically, do you love me?”</p><p>“Of course,” The younger promises, lifting Hyunjin’s chin with his fingers. “What do you want, Jinnie? What question are you building up to?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s breath hitches when he realises he’s been caught. He panics for a moment, but Jisung just grabs his hand gently. “I was,,, d-do you want to fuck me?”</p><p>“Jinnie,” Jisung sighs. “Don’t do something you’ll regret cause you’re hurting. We can cuddle, we can do a lot of stuff. Don’t do something dumb.”</p><p>“You said you would if I gave you the chance,” Hyunjin squeals, his breathing growing thicker. He made a fool of himself in front of the only person supporting him. “Sorry.”</p><p>“I’m scared I’ll hurt you,” He confesses. “That it’ll damage you more, that I can’t offer you what you need.”</p><p>“S-Sungie,” Hyunjin sobs. “When he was ending it, I could only think about you. I-I just wanted you close to me. Say no, if you don’t wanna.”</p><p>Jisung sighs softly, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. He relaxes his face and nods, calm. “Okay,” He agrees. “What do you need, baby? What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Hyunjin doesn’t just want to say anything is okay. He doesn’t want to brush it off after he begged so much. “M-make love to me?” He asks. “Talk like when you comfort me?”</p><p>“Alright, puppy,” Jisung shushes, putting aside the ice cream and pushing Hyunjin back with a hand on his chest. “Just tell me if you don’t like something, yeah? Don’t be scared.”</p><p>The taller nods, laying down as Jisung demands him to. “You’re okay with this?” He asks once more, his eyes big as he looks at Jisung. “You’re doing it because you want to?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jisung replies. Clear, confirming. “Just relax, I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>He pushes his hands under Hyunjin’s hoodie, feels up his warm skin with chilly hands. Hyunjin shivers at the feeling, giggles softly. </p><p>“That funny, hm?” He asks with a soft smile, purposefully tickling Hyunjin’s sides for a moment. “You’re so cute, don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Not cute,” Hyunjin pouts, grabbing Jisung’s hands through the material. Jisung stops, wonders if Hyunjin wants to tell him he’s uncomfortable. “You have no proof.”</p><p>“I have plenty,” Jisung chuckles, pushing further up until he can brush his fingers over Hyunjin’s nipples. It pulls a soft whine from the boy, another tremble. “Sensitive, yeah?”</p><p>He knows. He knows Hyunjin has sensitive nipples. From all the times he pinched them when he teased his roommate. From when Hyunjin almost cried when he did it too hard.</p><p>Jisung hums, gently rubbing his thumb from side to side over it. Just enough to make it feel good. “Gotta be careful with my baby, right?”</p><p>Hyunjin nods, lets out a breath he had been holding. He seems relieved, almost. A soft smile on his face. “H-he hurt me there,” Hyunjin whispers. “Too rough, didn’t listen.”</p><p>“Stop thinking about him, pup,” Jisung shushes, pulling one of his hands from under his hoodie to rest on Hyunjin’s cheek. “Focus on me, nothing else. Don’t think about anything.”</p><p>He pulls him up to sit, lifting Hyunjin’s shirt over his head and placing a kiss on his nose once he takes it off. “Cold,” Hyunjin mumbles, his nipples perking up at the temperature. “Sungie.”</p><p>“You’ll get warm soon,” He promises, roaming his hands over Hyunjin’s chest more freely. “I’m not leaving you, yeah? I’m here. Are you having fun?”</p><p>The taller nods again, lightly biting his lip for only a second. “Sungie’s really good at this,” Hyunjin giggles. “Feels nice so far, little fuzzy.”</p><p>“A little fuzzy,” Jisung repeats in a fond tone, laying him back down. “I’m gonna get lube, yeah? You stay right here, puppy boy.”</p><p>Hyunjin does, Jisung is pretty quick with it. He comes back with a bottle of strawberry lube, sitting behind Hyunjin again with a sweet smile. “Sungie’s gonna,,,?”</p><p>“Sungie’s gonna fuck his pretty baby,” He confirms, putting down the lube and leaning forward. He puts his mouth on Hyunjin's nipple, licking and sucking gently. “Patience.”</p><p>The older moans. Loud. It’s an accident, he didn’t expect Jisung to do that. He’s not used to having a tongue there, hot and wet. </p><p>He arches his back, can’t shut up. He keeps crying out as Jisung teases the bud ever so gently. “S-Sungie, please!” He sobs, embarrassingly close to his orgasm. “Stop!”</p><p>Jisung pulls back, Hyunjin gasping for air with his eyes shut tight. “You’re adorable,” He coos, brushing back the sub’s hair from his forehead. “You still okay, lovely?”</p><p>Hyunjin peels his eyes open, breathlessly staring at Jisung and then laughing loopily. “S not nice to make puppy cum before you fuck him,” He scolds. “Bad Sungie.”</p><p>“Sungie’s sorry, baby,” Jisung muses, rubbing Hyunjin’s tummy. “Your nipples are so sensitive, it’s so tempting to play with them.”</p><p>The older protectively clasps his hands over them, shaking his head. “No more,” He denies, his cheeks bright red. “Sungie said he’d be gentle.”</p><p>“I’ll have to ruin you another time,” Jisung teases, tracing his finger down Hyunjin’s body. “You’re not hard already, are you? That would be pretty embarrassing.”</p><p>Hyunjin presses his legs together immediately, poorly hiding his erection. “M not,” He lies, Jisung trying his hardest not to laugh. “Not hard.”</p><p>“Really?” The younger chuckles, resting his hand on Hyunjin’s knee. “You won’t mind if I take a look then, right? If there’s nothing to see?”</p><p>“Well,,,” Hyunjin hesitates, hiding his face behind his hands. He’s so shy as Jisung pushes a hand between his thighs, gently pulling them apart. “Maybe a little hard.”</p><p>He spreads his legs with Jisung’s guide, wants to be good. “Look at you,” Jisung whispers, sliding his hand down his leg and cupping his hand over his crotch. “So naughty.”</p><p>Hyunjin pouts, letting his own hand overlap Jisung’s yet not attempting to remove it. “S-stop mocking me,” He huffs, gasping when Jisung starts massaging softly. “A-ah, Sungie.”</p><p>“Does that feel good, puppy?” Jisung asks, letting his hand search along his length and squeezing his balls lightly when he finds them. “Your cock must be so cute.”</p><p>The taller makes a noise of protest, struggling not to close his legs when Jisung keeps playing with his testicles. “Sungie,,,” Hyunjin babbles, thighs trembling. “Sensitive.”</p><p>Jisung smiles, pulling at Hyunjin’s pants until the boy lifts his hips and he can slip them off. “Wasn’t even wearing underwear, hm?” He teases, Hyunjin hiding his cock behind his hands.</p><p>“Sorry,” He whispers, cheeks turning even redder. Jisung caresses his inner thigh, drawing unknown shapes into the skin and making Hyunjin shiver. “Naughty.”</p><p>Hyunjin realises that he’s completely naked while Jisung is still fully dressed, chewing on his lip as he emptily stares at him. Jisung seems to get the hint, grabbing the bottom of his shirt.</p><p>He takes it off, Hyunjin eagerly taking in his body. He’s pretty, toned. His abs are not too intense, but surely visible. “Like what you see?”</p><p>The boy swallows thickly, nodding as he moves his gaze to Jisung’s face. “Pretty,” He tries to compliment, Jisung cooing at him. “Wanna feel, looks soft.”</p><p>Jisung grabs his hand, flattening it out and pressing Hyunjin’s palm against his stomach. “Go ahead,” He allows, Hyunjin immediately roaming his hand around. “You can touch Sungie.”</p><p>Hyunjin wants to feel all of it, wants to take it all in. He convinces himself this is the only time he will ever be able to, as if Jisung wouldn’t let him again within a heartbeat. </p><p>“You’re so sweet,” Jisung praises, leaning forward and connecting their lips. It’s soft, reassuring. “Do you want Sungie’s fingers now, lovely? You wanna get ready?”</p><p>He nods, squealing softly when Jisung spreads his legs. He’s so shy, isn’t used to people looking at his ass in the way Jisung does. Isn’t used to the attention down there. </p><p>“Such a pretty hole,” Jisung gushes, brushing his dry fingers over it. Hyunjin mewls, watching Jisung curiously. “Must be so nice to fuck, hm?”</p><p>“J-Jinnie doesn’t know,” He stammers, Jisung taking the bottle of lube and squirting some on his fingers. He rubs it between the pads, spreading it somewhat. “Hope so.”</p><p>The younger pushes a finger in, doesn’t know how used Hyunjin is to the stimulation there. “Have you fucked yourself recently?” He asks, Hyunjin nods. “Must’ve felt good, baby.”</p><p>Hyunjin nods again, a little bit of drool already threatening to seep out. “More?” He requests, Jisung humming and adding another finger. “F-feels good.”</p><p>Jisung shushes him, fucking him slowly with the digits. “You take it so well, puppy,” He praises, giving him another gentle kiss. “You were made for this, hm? So pretty.”</p><p>“Sungie,” Hyunjin whines, pressing his legs together on accident when his cock twitches. Jisung lets him, it would be pointless to do anything with how sensitive he is. “More.”</p><p>“Don’t rush me, lovely,” Jisung denies, yet still adds a third finger. “Sungie’s supposed to make love to you, hm? Just let me take care of you.”</p><p>“B-but Jinnie needs it,” He counters, trying to give Jisung his most seductive expression. “Please go faster,,, just a little.”</p><p>“What if I slow down, huh?” The younger mocks, almost stilling his fingers with how slow he was going. “That would drive you crazy, right? You’re so needy.”</p><p>“No, no, please,” He begs, sitting up a little with wide eyes. “Jinnie will wait, now. Please don’t stop.”</p><p>“Calm down, puppy,” Jisung shushes, speeding up his fingers to a regular pace again. Hyunjin lays back down, sniffling softly. “Sungie’s a big bully, hm?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hyunjin agrees, rubbing the tears out of his eyes and nodding. “Didn’t like that, was scary. T-thought Sungie would leave.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry, baby,” He apologises, sincere. He peppers a few kisses over Hyunjin’s face, feels a little stupid for behaving that way. “I won’t do it again, yeah? I’m here.”</p><p>“Okay,” The taller sniffles, whimpering when Jisung slips out his fingers. He feels dumb for being so emotional, this is supposed to be fun. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“You wanna get fucked, right?” Jisung smiles, clumsily shrugging out of his pants and deciding to just take his boxers with it. “,,,Sorry if it’s not big enough.”</p><p>Hyunjin hadn’t even looked yet, curiously looking at it. It’s small, not ridiculously so, but noticeable. Definitely a lot smaller than Hyunjin. </p><p>“It’s fine?” Hyunjin questions, watching as Jisung rolls on a condom and lubes up his length. “I-if you can fuck, then it doesn’t matter. You’re sweet, want you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Such a polite boy,” Jisung whispers, shuffling closer and positioning himself at his entrance. He looks up at Hyunjin, checking if he wants it. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hyunjin breathes, Jisung pushing in and moving his hands to grab Hyunjin’s legs. It’s an easy slide, pretty much. Hyunjin’s taken bigger, but this is oddly satisfying. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay,” He gasps once he bottoms out, nails digging into his legs. Hyunjin is looking at him, his hair sprawled over the seating like a halo. “Does it,,, is it good?”</p><p>Hyunjin reaches up, putting a hand on Jisung’s cheek and uses it to bring him closer. He nods, and they’re in their own world. </p><p>They no longer hear the clock ticking, don’t feel the breeze from the fan they directed at the couch. It’s just the two of them, and nothing else. </p><p>“Jisung,” Hyunjin whispers, stroking his thumb over Jisung’s cheek. The younger stares at him, listening to what he’s going to say intently. He looks scared. “Move?”</p><p>He nods rapidly, taking a moment to process the request and starting to thrust. It’s messy, he can’t find a good pace at first and he’s still too timid. </p><p>It’s nice to have Hyunjin’s hand on his face, though. The touch is grounding, something soothing that he can rely on. Hyunjin’s submissive, but Jisung needs him. </p><p>For a moment. It’s a short break from everything they were doing. Hyunjin pulls him down, pushing their lips together softly. “I-I like it, Sungie,” He promises. “Don’t be scared.”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes flicker over his face when he pulls back from the kiss. “I love you.” He mumbles. It’s impulsive, he doesn’t understand in what way he means it.</p><p>And Hyunjin smiles. Genuine. The type of smile where his eyes turn into crescents and his cheeks lift. The type of smile where the sweetest giggle follows.”I love you too.”</p><p>The younger leans down to steal another kiss. He doesn’t dare to deepen it too much, doesn’t want to intrude too much. He speeds up his thrusts, maintaining eye contact. </p><p>Hyunjin lets out a breathy laugh, pulling him down until he can hide his face in Jisung’s neck. “You’re so nervous,” He teases, biting at the skin gently. “Already told you, it feels good.”</p><p>“Right,” Jisung hums, fond of the way Hyunjin was pressed against his neck. “Alright, I’m not nervous.”</p><p>The taller laughs only to be cut off by a moan. Jisung finally found a comfortable pace, and now he was thrusting at exactly the right spot to drive Hyunjin crazy. </p><p>He’s not even fucking that fast, just pressing into that spot precisely over and over again. Hyunjin keeps mewling, trembling as he holds on to Jisung tighter. “I-it’s so good, Sungie.”</p><p>Jisung shushes him, putting a hand on the back of Hyunjin’s head. He tangles his fingers in his hair, pushes him closer with the hold. “You’re lovely,” He gasps. “So lovely, Jinnie.”</p><p>“Wanna cum already,” Hyunjin hiccups, pushing a hand between their bodies and grabbing his cock, stroking himself at the same pace Jisung is fucking him. “Jinnie needs to cum.”</p><p>“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Jisung curses, letting go of Hyunjin so he can pull back and look at his ruined expression. “Cum for me, puppy. Make a mess for Sungie.”</p><p>Hyunjin arches his back, whines in desperation when the curve makes Jisung reach inside even better. “M gonna,” He exclaims. “Gonna cum, please, Sungie. P-please!”</p><p>His legs cage at Jisung’s sides, trying to close as they tremble heavily. Cum quite literally shoots out, reaching up to his chin as his cock twitches and his balls tense. </p><p>Jisung’s frozen aside from his hips, just staring as Hyunjin loses himself to pleasure. Hyunjin tries to keep his eyes open, but he has to give in as he tilts his head back and just enjoys it. </p><p>Once he starts coming down from his high he blinks his eyes back open, giggling softly at Jisung’s surprised expression. “What?” He asks, breathless. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Jisung replies, so soft. He’s blushing too, flustered by Hyunjin. “Are you an angel, Jinnie?”</p><p>And just like that the sexual tension drops back to being easy. They can giggle together, Jisung leaning down to push their foreheads against each other. </p><p>“Did it feel good?” Jisung asks, Hyunjin nodding as he catches his breath. “I’m glad. Could we,,, make me cum too?”</p><p>Hyunjin nods, shuffling back and sitting up straight until Jisung’s cock slips out. “Sorry,” He whispers. “It’s t-too sensitive to fuck now, ‘m sorry.”</p><p>Jisung shushes him, brushing his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair gently. “Don’t apologise,” He denies, Hyunjin closing his eyes at the gentle touch. “You did good, such a good pup.”</p><p>“Can use my mouth?” Hyunjin suggests, a little bit shy. He wants to return the favour after getting fucked so well. “M good at it, I think.”</p><p>The younger nods, sitting back against the arm of the couch and spreading his legs. He takes off the condom, throwing it towards the coffee table. “Come here, sweetheart.”</p><p>Hyunjin crawls over, sits on all fours as he nuzzles along Jisung’s thigh. He scatters kisses over the skin, his lips brushing over as if he’s searching. </p><p>Jisung doesn’t rush him. The light affection feels nice, genuine. He hadn’t even realised how touch starved he was himself. “Good boy,” He praises. “You’re so good for me, baby.”</p><p>He takes Jisung’s cock in his mouth, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. He suckles on the tip, fingers curled up as he puts his hands on Jisung’s pelvis. </p><p>“You’re so cute,” Jisung whispers, Hyunjin humming in appreciation. “Just do it how you like it, yeah? Don’t pressure yourself, enjoy it.”</p><p>The tallers sways his hips from side to side, wagging an imaginary tail happily as he sinks down deeper. Jisung’s cock is a nice fit in his mouth, pleasant to toy with. </p><p>Hyunjin follows Jisung’s instructions of doing it how he likes. He’s lazy with it, sometimes letting his cock flop out of his mouth or letting it fill up his cheek. </p><p>“You having a good time, pup?” Jisung asks fondly, a hand tangled in Hyunjin’s hair to play with the strands. Hyunjin hums, his eyes sparkling when they meet Jisung’s. “That’s cute.”</p><p>“Sungie wants to cum?” Hyunjin asks, pulling off for a moment so he can speak. “Jinnie likes it, b-but if Sungie wants to cum it’s okay.”</p><p>“That would be nice, baby,” He agrees, Hyunjin giggling softly. The boy nods, taking his cock in his mouth once more. “Just a little more, yeah? My good boy.”</p><p>He’s a little more intense with it, hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head faster. It’s nice, something about it almost feels peaceful. </p><p>It isn’t too long before Jisung coaxes him off with the hold on his hair, grabbing his cock with the other and stroking quite quickly. “Can I cum on your face, Jinnie?”</p><p>Hyunjin nods, opening his mouth to stick his tongue out and closing his eyes. He looks so pretty, Jisung imagining how he’ll look covered in cum and feeling his stomach swirl. </p><p>For a moment his hand tenses and grips Hyunjin’s hair painfully tight and then he cums. Some of it lands in Hyunjin’s mouth, most of it covers his lips and cheeks. </p><p>Jisung shakes way less than Hyunjin did, yet is more verbal with it in terms of groans and curses. It’s hot, the way the arm he was stroking with tenses. </p><p>Hyunjin just lets it happen, blinks his eyes open when he can’t feel anymore and swallows whatever landed in his mouth. “Good?”</p><p>“Very good,” Jisung chuckles, letting go of himself and wiping the cum that landed on his hand on Hyunjin’s face. “Such a good pup, you’re so messy. Sungie came so hard, hm?”</p><p>The taller hums. He has the most satisfied smile on his lips, laying down his head on Jisung’s thigh. “Sungie did good too.”</p><p>“Aren’t you polite?” He muses, raking his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair as he lowers his voice to a whisper. “Sorry if I pulled too hard, lovely.”</p><p>“Jinnie liked it,” Hyunjin disregards, nuzzling into Jisung’s leg and lightly biting at it. “Sungie’s so nice, so gentle with puppy.”</p><p>“How could I not with such a cute little mutt?” Jisung wonders, moving his hand down to rest on Hyunjin’s cheek and rub his thumb over it. “You really did amazing, sweetheart.”</p><p>Hyunjin looks up at him, so cuddly and relaxed in his place. “What now?” He asks, hands resting on his thighs. “Sungie?”</p><p>“Let’s clean up in a little,” Jisung hums, his stomach feels so full with how much he adores Hyunjin. “After that we can cuddle all night. It’ll be lots of fun.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hyunjin whispers. At the moment, he didn’t have a single thought about his ex. At the moment, he was only focused on Jisung. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>